


When the Doctor Falls Silent

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Series: Lost Voices and Silent Doctors [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family of Choice, Friends as Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, Sick Fic, Speechless, Tea, gen - Freeform, lost voices, non-consensual kissing implied, sick doctors, suggested past abuse of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: After her two bouts of unexpected swimming in the river during “The Witchfinders”, the Doctor and fam heads back to the TARDIS. The next day, the Doctor looses her voice-something that’s never happened to her before, and finds it infuriating. Luckily she has her fam to take care of her.





	When the Doctor Falls Silent

**Author's Note:**

> -As per usual, I do not own the Doctor franchise. Much to my eternal regret. Also don't own Game of Thrones.
> 
> -Also, suggestion of off-screen abuse, nothing super detailed should be okay enough to read at work or public places.
> 
> -I know a few people have already done similar fics, but still wanted to post my own anyway.

The Doctor couldn’t speak.   
She tried, oh how she tried, but her throat ached something fierce, and her head hurt, and her nose and throat were both sore and swollen. When she greeted her fam the next day after leaving Willa and the village full of witches behind, she’d piddled around attempting to figure out where to take them next. She’d been pleased at seeing them coming in at nine in the morning, aside from Graham who refused to get up before ten, and waved cheerily, even as she opened her mouth to speak-  
And all she managed was a croak.   
Puzzled, she tried again, wincing as she did so. Yaz noticed something wrong first, though Ryan was quick on the uptake as well. She hurried to the Doctor’s side, exclaiming,   
“Doctor, are you alright?”   
The Doctor tried speaking, but only croaked once more, her throat burning as she did so. She huffed in annoyance, and then coughed a few times-nearly flinching away when Yaz placed a hand on her slightly warm forehead.   
“I think the Doctor needs a Doctor. You’ve a slight fever,” Yaz announced.   
“That’s no’ good,” Ryan said sympathetically. “Though you did take a dip in that freezing cold river-twice! Once, nearly dying. Of course your sick. I’ll go let Graham know. Perhaps he could fix you some of his famous chicken noodle soup.”   
The Doctor grumbled. She wasn’t sick! She was just fine! Okay, maybe she was a little chilled, and she felt like she could fall over at any moment, but she wasn’t sick! She hated, no she loathed being sick! Yaz seemed to notice.   
“Poor Doctor. Not used to being the sick one, are you?” Yaz said sympathetically. The Doctor sighed, agreeing with Yaz. Smart Yaz, Clever Yaz. She watched curiously as Yaz dug around in one of the storage units beneath the flight controls, muttering to herself.   
“I know I saw that in here somewhere-aha!” She pulled out a thick wool blue blanket, soft and fuzzy and nice and warm. The Doctor watched puzzled, and then her eyes widened as Yaz came and wrapped around the Doctor’s shoulders, enveloping her in the thick warmness of the blanket. It helped ease the chill rather a lot. When the Doctor looked her questioningly, Yaz smiled. “You were beginning to shiver, Doctor. I figured you might have a bit of a cold. I therefore thought you could use a blanket.”   
The TARDIS hummed brightly at that, even as the Doctor smiled and wrapped the warm fuzzy blanket around her tightly. Yaz had no way of knowing, of course, but this was one of her favorite blankets. She’d gone to the Alps and had it made by the Warrior Nuns that lived there. Ah, that was a story she could reward Yaz with later! She knew Yaz liked that sort of thing! Warrior Nuns…she should visit them again sometime soon. The Doctor followed Yaz to the kitchen, and was parked into her favorite seat, a corner spot that gave her a view of everything around them. Yaz bustled about, fixing breakfast for all, and the TARDIS was overly helpful for a change. When Yaz pressed the pancakes button, about thirty thick and fluffy pancakes appeared-the ones with chocolate chips, blueberries, and other fruit flavored ones. When Yaz pressed the toast button, lots of perfectly cooked toast appeared-easily fifteen slices. Yaz patted the machine gently, thanking it each time for the assistance, and worked on making enough tea for them all, and then finally doing the bacon and sausage button as well. For she and Ryan liked bacon in the morning, though Graham sometimes preferred sausage with his pancakes. The pancakes were each on a rather large number of plates, some plain, some with fluff on top and sprinkles and more chocolate, and some with syrup of many different flavors. Yaz waited patiently for Graham and Ryan to arrive before beginning to serve breakfast.   
“You don’t have to serve us breakfast, you know, luv.” Graham said fondly exasperated as he came into the room. “Good morning, Doctor, Yaz. I hear you’ve lost your voice, Doc.” He said, concern bright and sincere on his face. The Doctor waved, and shivered harder into the blanket. Graham wandered over to her, even as Ryan was at Yaz’s side, thanking her for such a glorious looking breakfast laid out.   
“Thank the TARDIS. Apparently, she’s very worried about her doctor.” Yaz spoke, and Ryan blinked.   
“Oh.” Ryan looked up at the ceiling. “Uh, thank you TARDIS. I’m sure we’ll be able to fix the Doctor back to normal in no time at all.” Ryan soothed, patting one of the coffee buttons. The TARDIS responded by humming quiet happily, and delivering coffee for them as well. Ryan smiled. “Thanks again, TARDIS. Er, since the Doctor is feeling under the weather, do you mind if we drop back home and pick up some supplies? It’s just that there’s only one old can of chicken noodle soup that’s well past its expiration date, and-”  
A sudden heavy thump, and the Doctor gave Ryan a thumbs up, letting him know that his request had been granted.   
“Thank you, TARDIS. We won’t be long-just picking up some groceries, Granddad and I-and Yaz, if she needs too.” Ryan said. “But one of us will have to stay while the other two are gone.”   
The Doctor glowered.   
“It’s just in case, Doctor.” Graham reassured her, and she huffed, even as she began to cut into her chocolate chip pancakes. “Yes, I know your used to doing things on your own, but this way it will ease our minds in case your alien biology turns wonky and makes your illness get worse somehow. I know it’s probably not likely, but it’ll ease our minds knowing one of the three of us will be at your side, taking care of you.” He said gently, and the Doctor reluctantly smiled and nodded, waving a piece of pancake at him. “Now then, I’ll grab some movies for us to watch-unless this ship has a movie theatre as well as an giant library and swimming pool?” He asked, and she nodded enthusiastically, frowning as she did so. “Let me guess, you don’t remember where it’s at?” He asked, chuckling.   
She gave a dramatic pout.   
“Well, I’ll pick up some movies just in case we can’t find the theatre.” Ryan offered. “We shouldn’t be long Yaz, Doctor, TARDIS. We’ll try to be about two, three hours unless something comes up. Like more spiders. Or, you know, aliens.” Ryan said, chuckling.   
He and Graham ate breakfast before leaving, first. With all the food spread before them, Graham insisted on it just in case, and Ryan could hardly argue. After all, the TARDIS went to all the trouble to make such a delicious breakfast for them all. Ryan ate six pancakes of many different flavors, had ten pieces of bacon, and finally one biscuit. Feeling particularly stuffed, he finished the last bite of biscuit, patting his belly.   
“I repeat-thank you TARDIS. This was delightful!”  
The ship’s lights shined brightly, and then dimmed quickly as the Doctor winced at the bright light. Yaz felt her forehead, and frowned.   
“Still a bit too warm. If not warmer, in fact. You boys should go and fetch supplies, while I move to tuck the Doctor into bed.”   
The Doctor gave her a look, and somehow Yaz felt the need to explain. Graham and Ryan left as she began to do so.   
“You’re likely to shift from shivering to warm and back before this is all over. And being in bed will help you to heal faster. We’ll have you take a bit of a nap, get you to rest. Then, after the boys and I are done getting supplies together, we’ll watch some movies together. Sound fair?” Yaz asked, smiling at her. The Doctor still frowned, glancing at the TARDIS. Yaz wondered what had the Doctor confused, but guessed she would figure it out soon enough. The Doctor was never silent for long, even with her voice gone.  
“Now come on, I’ll get the dishes with the boys later, TARDIS.” She added, and the TARDIS hummed in appreciation, even as she hefted the Doctor to her feet. The pair wandered through one hallway before reaching her bedroom-she was sure that the TARDIS had made the walk easier too, and patted the door as she wandered in. She pulled the Doctor to the bed.   
“Okay, I’m going to take off your shoes once your laying down and-omph!” Yaz was taken aback when the Doctor caught her by surprise, leaning forward and kissing her as if her life depended on it. Yaz gently pulled away and the Doctor frowned. Yaz realized that was what the confusion was back at the kitchen. “You thought me taking you to bed meant I wanted you romantically, didn’t you?” Yaz asked, faintly amused. The Doctor nodded, still looking hurt. “Doctor while I do have feelings for you, its more like you as my sister than anything. I’m sure there’s nothing wrong with being with you romantically, but I wouldn’t feel right-especially if I took advantage of you while you were ill.” Yaz insisted and the Doctor tried to speak, but a mere croak came out. She looked frustrated, and Yaz patted her on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll definitely talk about this when you get better, before we go traveling again.” Yaz promised, and the Doctor looked relieved. “Now then, onto the bed-and not for romantic intentions, but for you to rest.” She said sternly, and the Doctor grinned ruefully at her, and parked on the bed. She wiggled, and then was laying sprawled out on the bed, looking much more cheerful than she had. “Hold up your feet, please.” Yaz said, and the Doctor lifted her long legs and showed her her feet. Yaz gently worked free the Doctor’s heavy boots, and decided to leave the socks on. If she got too hot, she could take them off later. The boots were settled next to the floor, even as she was fixing the blue blanket that the Doctor was laying on, pulling it up onto her, and tucking her into the bed. “I’m going to go and get some tea, and a glass of water for you, as well as a box of tissue-”  
A light whirling sound, and Yaz glanced around and looked on the nightstand. The items were already there. Yaz smiled brightly, and patted the nightstand.   
“Thank you, TARDIS. You’ve been ever so helpful today, I think when the Doctor is better I’ll ask her if there’s anything I can do for you in return.” Yaz promised, and the TARDIS hummed, though fell silent as the Doctor was slowly beginning to fall asleep. Yaz watched, making sure the Doctor fell quietly asleep, and smiled. The Doctor didn’t look quite so wild, sleeping like this-more like her kid sister, indeed. Yaz felt a sudden ache for her own sister, even though she’d technically seen her just that morning.   
She quietly tiptoed out of her bedroom, nearly smacking into Graham and Ryan as she did so. She smiled at them.   
“The mission is successful, the Doctor is asleep on my bed.” She said smugly, and then frowned. “Apparently also when I told the Doctor I’d take her to bed, she thought I meant romantically.”   
“Whoops.” Ryan said, sympathetically. “She okay then? Are you okay?” Ryan added, the last question a bit of an afterthought.  
“I’m fine, all she did was kiss me. I think I accidentally hurt her feelings when I didn’t return the kiss.”   
“That sounds complicated.” Graham muttered, even as he held a few grocery bags. He cleared his throat. “We’ll speak with the Doctor about that later, right?”  
“I promised her that I would, yes.” Yaz agreed. “What all did you boys get? Has it been two hours already?” Yaz asked, frowning.  
“An hour and fifteen minutes. We kinda rushed, because it looks like Cherfield may have a storm coming in, that could bring snow.” Graham explained. “I managed to get some of the essentials, but if you want to head out you might wish to hurry.”   
Yaz hesitated.   
“I could go with you,” Ryan offered. “And Graham here could keep watch. Who knows, maybe the Doctor will kiss Granddad!” He teased, and Graham gave him a glowering look, even as Yaz giggled at their antics, and then turned serious.   
“I find it rather alarming that the Doctor automatically assumed that taking her to bed while she’s ill meant romantic intentions.” Yaz said, frowning. “Normally that speaks of past bad relationships. I’m seriously hoping she wasn’t taken advantage of.”  
“In the past she was a man too, though.” Ryan pointed out.   
“That shouldn’t matter.” Yaz said firmly, and considered. “TARDIS, do you think I have time before the snowstorm hits? I don’t want to be stranded away from the Doctor while she’s ill.”   
A chime, and then a countdown clock appeared in the middle of the three of them. It promised that she had less than two hours to get out and get back before the storm. She beamed.   
“Thank you, TARDIS. Graham, you don’t mind watching over the Doctor while I go-”  
“Not at all, lass.” Graham promised. “You two go, Ryan make sure her family knows about the storm too, okay? It looks like it’s going to be another nasty one out there.” He added, grimly.   
“I will sir.” Ryan agreed. “Come on. Let’s put on some heavy jackets too, just in case. Your little hoodie will do almost nothing for that fierce wind that’s going on right now.” Ryan insisted.   
The two of them hurried to the front door of the TARDIS, grabbing jackets and empty backpacks along the way. Ryan cast a glance back towards his Granddad and the Doctor, hoping that by the time they got back, the Doctor would be well again. 

\--

As the two young adults dashed off into the growing storm, Graham shuffled to the kitchens first to put the food away. When the TARDIS made what was a concerned sound, he explained why he was temporarily leaving the Doctor.   
“I know I said I’m going to watch the Doctor, but I want to put away the milk and stuff so it doesn’t spoil first.” Graham promised, and the TARDIS gave a relieved hum. He patted a wall, and said, “I know your concerned for her. I am too. I didn’t think it possible for her to get sick, but I apparently was very wrong about that. I shouldn’t be surprised, I reckon, she is rather human.”   
The TARDIS shined very brightly to the point where Graham shut his eyes tight. He waited for the light to dim, and asked,   
“Do many people-companions, I guess-not consider the Doctor human?”   
The TARDIS seemed to dim, and then there was a hologram in front of him! He blinked in surprise, and it was a girl with short clipped hair.   
“You know, Doctor, sometimes you don’t seem quite human to me. You’ve done some things that I don’t think I’ll ever forget…terrible things and wonderful things…”  
The hologram shifted.   
“You’re not human, Doctor. You yourself said that you’re an alien. I think you mean well, because your always saving people, but sometimes you don’t know where to draw the line…”  
The hologram shifted again, this time to another man though this one was younger.   
“Doctor, I do believe your not human. You look human, but that’s just to make us feel more at ease around you and your madness. I get you save people, and that’s good-very good!-but you also don’t give people second chances, or let them explain themselves. Your so smart, Doctor, but sometimes your blind too.”   
The hologram shifted-  
“That’s enough,” Graham snapped, and the hologram vanished. “Are all those…those people were the Doctor’s companions? No wonder she’s wary around us, if that’s how they all respond! Has any of the companions ever taken advantage of her, er, or rather him in the past?” Graham asked, and the TARDIS dimmed even further looking very dejected in a deep dark blue light, and a hologram appeared, showing a very british male with spiky hair working on the consoles, and a companion suggesting that he should take off his clothes looking so tempting like that, and-  
“Okay, I’ve seen enough.” Graham said firmly, as the Doctor began to follow the orders, clearly without thinking. “Thank you for showing me, but can I ask that you don’t show Yaz or Ryan unless you think they very much need to know?”   
The TARDIS turned a shade brighter, and Graham took that as a ‘yes’.   
“Good. Yaz, Ryan, and I will deal with this. I promise you, TARDIS, we will make sure that he-or rather, she-will get through all of this. My, I think I’m with the Doctor when she says that gets rather confusing!” Graham mumbled, frowning. The TARDIS shown brightly again, and Graham smiled, and patted the wall once more. “Don’t worry so, dear TARDIS. I know you don’t trust us, but just give us a chance, yeah? We’re nothing like those companions.” Graham vowed, and the TARDIS felt like it was purring under his palm. He smiled, and settled in to wait for Yaz and Ryan to return, hoping that they wouldn’t get caught out in the storm while doing so.

\--

Ryan and Yaz returned loaded down with duffle bags and grocery bags. They also looked as if they’d gotten hit with a little bit of snow, as it clung to their jackets, and Yaz was shivering rather a lot. Graham moved to help them, as they approached him in the hall. Ryan automatically noticed Graham’s shift in mood.   
“You alright, Graham?” Ryan asked, worried. “The Doctor didn’t take a turn for the worse?”   
“No, no. The Doctor’s still sleeping. Don’t worry, I only peeked into your room twice to be sure she was.” Graham told Yaz, and Yaz frowned.   
“I don’t mind you actually going into my room to check on the Doctor, Graham.” She protested, setting down a heavy dufflebag. Graham nodded.   
“I know. But after what the TARDIS showed me, I’d rather not take chances.” Graham said firmly. “We three and the Doctor are going to have a talk-once she gets her voice back.”   
“What did the TARDIS show you?” Ryan asked, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.   
“No need for those holograms, TARDIS, I’ll just tell them. They don’t need to see some of that.” Graham said firmly, patting the wall again. The TARDIS hummed in concern, but no holograms appeared. “Apparently, you were right about your concerns Yaz.”   
Yaz swore lightly in arabic, making the men blink at her, for they actually understood what she said, thanks to the TARDIS translating in their minds.  
“I wholeheartedly agree.” Graham told her, making her flush. She’d forgotten they would understand her. “But that’s besides the point.”   
“How bad?” Yaz asked, still shivering lightly. The hallway warmed slightly, and she smiled, and leaned against the wall in appreciation.   
“Er, I don’t know how far it actually went.” Graham said, frowning. “I’ll need to see the rest of all that, but only if the Doctor says she doesn’t mind, because its very personal, and very…unsettling to watch.” Graham admitted, shifting. “Like I’m intruding on a couples love scene, but the Doctor…” He shook his head. “We’ll have to be very careful on some of this, you two. I don’t want to go bringing up bad memories, or making her feel bad about any of it.”   
“Graham, how bad?” Yaz repeated, firmly. Graham sighed.   
“At least one possible unwanted advances from a guy, but I don’t know how far that went. TARDIS. I hate to ask, I really do, but we need to know so that we can help, but…how many unwanted advances, and was the Doctor ever…” He couldn’t bring himself to say the word.  
“Raped?” Yaz asked softly, and the TARDIS dimmed so that it was nearly dark in the room.   
“Let me guess, you have to show us holograms to answer?” Graham asked, grimly. The TARDIS whined, and Graham sighed. “All right. Ryan, Yaz…you two should go put your things away…”  
“What if you need us, Granddad?” Ryan whispered, looking uneasy at the whole topic. Graham shook his head.   
“I’ll be fine. The TARDIS here will be watching out for me,” Graham insisted, patting the wall. The TARDIS hummed in agreement, and Ryan and Yaz glanced at one another.   
“Alright, Graham. We’ll do things your way for now.” Yaz said reluctantly. She turned, after picking up her things, and began to head towards the kitchen with Ryan beside her. Graham sighed, watching them leave. Once they were gone, he turned towards the open hallway.  
“Alright, TARDIS. Give me all you’ve got on the abuse the Doctor may have suffered.” Graham instructed, and the TARDIS dimmed, and once more holograms appeared. And what Graham saw made his heart ache.

\--

The Doctor woke, feeling much better than she had before. She saw tea on the nightstand, and immediately drained it, and her throat didn’t feel as swollen. She tentatively opened her mouth, and whispered,   
“TARDIS?”   
The TARDIS shown brightly in response, and the Doctor beamed happily back at her, before coughing slightly. The TARDIS dimmed at that, and the Doctor took a drink of water that was thankfully there as well.   
“TARDIS, are the fam okay?” She asked, and the TARDIS hummed in approval. The Doctor felt her eyebrow raise at that, normally when the companions were left alone with the TARDIS while she was on the ship, they didn’t get along so well, with a few exceptions. She frowned, glancing around the room for Yaz-it was Yaz’s room after all-but pouted when she didn’t see her. She struggled to get free of the blankets, feeling finally nice and warm. A knock on the door sounded, and Yaz poked her head in.   
“Doctor? The TARDIS showed me that you were awake.” Yaz spoke, sounding uncertain about that, and then blinking when she saw that the Doctor was indeed up and awake. “Oh, you are, that’s lovely! How are you feeling?”  
“I can speak again!” The Doctor said cheerfully, then broke out coughing so hard, it felt like her chest was on fire. Yaz made a sympathetic noise, and hurriedly moved to the Doctor’s side, helping her to sit up, and giving her more water. The Doctor swallowed the water down, and it soothed her raw and aching throat nicely. “Hi, Yaz.”   
Yaz giggled.   
“Hello, Doctor. I’m glad you can speak again.” Yaz said, smiling at her. The Doctor shifted slightly, looking suddenly uncomfortable. “What’s the matter, Doctor? Do you need the restroom? I can help you if you need that-”  
“No, no. Well actually, now that you mention I probably should, but that’s not…” The Doctor frowned. “I’m sorry if I hurt you when I kissed you.” She blurted out, and Yaz shook her head.  
“Oh, Doctor. You didn’t hurt me.” Yaz spoke gently, and the Doctor looked at her suspiciously and that made Yaz’s heart twinge. “I promise. Granted, I wasn’t expecting that response, but we-Graham, Ryan, and I-all had a very long chat with the TARDIS about some of your past companions.” Yaz said, and the Doctor looked alarmed.   
“What? Why?”   
“Because for you to think that I wanted romantic attentions when all I was attempting to do was get you somewhere safe and warm to rest spoke of bad past relationships.” Yaz said firmly. “You forget, I’m a police officer. I’m trained to recognize signs of abuse.”  
“Was I abused?” The Doctor asked, puzzled, and Yaz sighed.   
“Oh, Doctor. You were very much abused, based on what Graham saw. He apologizes, as he knows these were private matters from your past, but we were concerned and wanted to know what we were dealing with. The TARDIS only showed such matters to Graham on his assistance. We’re so sorry no one was around to help you then. Those people took advantage of you…” Yaz growled, and the Doctor shook her head.   
“I don’t understand.” The Doctor admitted, frowning. Yaz nodded.   
“I know. We’ll explain in the kitchen. Let’s get you to the bathroom first, and then the kitchen for some hot chicken noodle soup.” Yaz suggested, and the Doctor nodded. The two of them managed to get the Doctor through the restroom without any problems, and then Yaz half carried her to the kitchens. In the kitchens Ryan was setting up a television in one corner of the kitchen, while Graham was at the stove and cooking over an enormous black pot. The TARDIS was purring, the Doctor noticed with awe. She rarely was so pleased with her companions when he was elsewhere in the TARDIS.   
“Why a television?” The Doctor asked, making Ryan start and slam his head on the cabinet above. Graham and Yaz both winced at that and the Doctor quickly spoke, “I’m so sorry, Ryan. I didn’t mean to startle you.” She barely managed the words, before a fit of coughing overtook her. Yaz hastily plunked her down, and Ryan turned, rubbing his head.   
“We figured it would be easier for you not to have to trek around the TARDIS, so I asked the TARDIS if she minded me putting a television in here so you’d be close to food and fresh hot tea. The TARDIS agreed. I’d grabbed a small televsion from our house while we’d gone out, and brought it back, along with a dvd player.” Ryan informed her, smiling. “Nice to hear you talking again, by the way.”   
“Very nice indeed. Doctor, I know you just sat, but could you please stand up for a minute?” Graham asked. “Ryan, keep an eye on that soup.”   
“Sure thing, Granddad.” Ryan agreed, moving to the stove. The Doctor stood, slightly wobbly, and frowned wondering what Graham wanted. Her eyes went wide when Graham enveloped her in a nice and warm soothing hug, holding her tight enough that it almost hurt…but felt wonderful at the same time. He whispered into her ear, “I’m so sorry for all that you’ve suffered here, alone on the TARDIS. You won’t have to fear anything of the sort with your new companions, Doctor, I promise you that we will never take advantage of you. We promise.”   
He patted her on the back, and then released her, and said quietly,   
“You should sit before you fall, Doctor.”  
The Doctor stared at Graham, before quietly parking at the chair. The TARDIS was shining slightly brighter, and Graham had no doubt she’d heard every word he’d said to her. He shooed Ryan away from the chicken noodle soup, and Ryan went back to the television and began to hook the DVD player up to the television with expert ease.  
“I also brought a gaming console, so that we can do games with one another if your up for it, Doc.” Ryan called from the counter he was working at. “It’ll take a bit to get all sorted, but should pass the time quite nicely until you go and rest again.”   
The Doctor sniffed, pretending that it was sickness and not happiness that was threatening to make her cry. These companions were really quite nice, clever, brave, and smart…  
“Here, Doctor. A fresh cup of tea for you.” Yaz said, plunking tea down gently on the table in front of her. “And I also asked the TARDIS if there were any books you were reading that weren’t from the history section, and she had a small stack appear on your nightstand. I didn’t know you like Game of Thrones, Doctor!”   
“Oh yes, I actually accidentally appeared in front of the King of the North with the TARDIS you know, when I’d accidentally pressed the randomizer button. Quite startled he was. Took me a month to figure out how to get back to this reality.” The Doctor spoke cheerfully, pretending that this was all quite normal. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this happy, this safe, this warm and comfortable. She settled against the chair with her cup of tea, even as Ryan spoke in astonishment,   
“The King of the North? No way!”   
“Way, Ryan. Very way.” The Doctor responded, sipping her tea. “Shall I tell you what happened? It was snowing of course, because as you know-”  
“Winter was coming.” The three of them chorused together, and the Doctor grinned.   
“Right! Winter was coming, it was snowing, and Jon Snow was stranded from his people and trapped in a worsening blizzard, much like the one outside actually…”  
The companions listened to the Doctor’s tale with awe, even as Graham smiled as he stirred the chicken noodle soup for what felt like the hundredth time. He knew that they still had some issues to work through, but for the moment it was enough that they were taking care of the Doctor, and they were all happy and safe together. He chuckled at the right moments in the story the Doctor was telling, feeling rather glad that the Doctor could speak again, though even when she’d been quiet she still had had a lot to say. After all, even when the Doctor fell silent, she was still loud.   
Loud like the universe, waiting for them to travel once more.

\--

The End

\--

Notes: I do not own Game of Thrones, nor Doctor Who. This was written just for my own personal amusement. 

A lot of you will wonder which companions I referred to in this fic from the past. These were companions that never aired on the show, as I took liberties and made it so that they were companions in between those that we are all familiar with. They only traveled with the Doctor for a short time, for obvious reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> -First part in a series, where apparently I get everyone ill at some point or another, apparently. Poor fam.
> 
> -Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
